Me namora Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: a vida deles era dificil, mas ele sempre iria mostrar para ela o quanto a amava


**Me namora.**

**Armandinho.**

Godric estava em mais uma viagem, ele iria comprar alguns mantimentos para os amigos na construção da escola de Hogwarts, mas seus pensamentos estavam longes de mantimentos, ele pensava na bela dama que o esperava na volta, ele sorri, tinha fugido de um casamento forçado e agora tinha uma mulher que ele realmente amava, ele queria voltar logo para o castelo.

**Lembro que te vi caminhar  
Já havia um brilho no olhar  
E junto com um sorriso seu  
O teu olhar vem de encontro ao meu  
E o meu dia se fez mais feliz  
Mesmo sem você perto de mim  
Mesmo longe de mim  
**Ele se lembra do primeiro dia que se conheceram, levou tempo para ela acreditar que ele não era uma má pessoa, mas logo depois que ela confiou nele, os dois começaram a perceber que algo estava acontecendo com os dois, Godric tinha até perguntando a Merlin o que estava acontecendo, o Velho no retrato ri para o descendente.

-Isto e algo que tu deveras saber Godric meu garoto –Godric fica bravo com o retrato do avô, será que ele não poderia dar uma dica?

Passou se meses e eles ainda não conseguiam saber o que estava acontecendo com eles, mas quando Godric quase perdeu ela, ele descobriu, isso era o que as pessoas chamava de amor.

**Eu fico o tempo todo a imaginar  
O que fazer quando te encontrar  
Mas se eu fizer, o que vai dizer?  
Será que é capaz de entender?  
Mesmo se não for eu vou tentar  
Vou fazer você me notar  
Por isso eu vim aqui te dizer  
**Godric não sabia o que fazer quando descobriu que estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela, as vezes ele iria na biblioteca e conversava com o avô, mas ele sempre lhe mandava seguir o seu coração, mas ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer.

-Godric –ela chama baixo, ele quase pula no teto de susto –desculpe-me –ela fala rindo –não querias te assustar assim –ela se senta –no que pensavas? –ele não agüenta e fala.

-Em ti –

**Me namora  
Pois quando saio sei que você chora  
E fica em casa só contando as horas  
Reclama só do tempo que demora  
Abre os braços, vem e me namora  
Eu quero dar vazão ao sentimento  
Mostrar que é lindo o que eu sinto por dentro  
Beleza essa que eu te canto agora  
Abre os braços, vem e me namora  
**Naquela noite, Godric tinha se declarado, Rowena estava confusa com tudo aquilo, ela também sentia um amor enorme por Godric, mas ela sempre tinha sido uma pessoa racional, que planejava tudo, ser pega de surpresa assim a tinha deixado totalmente desorientada.

-Tu não sentes o mesmo por mim não e? –Godric fala cabisbaixo ele estava para se levantar, quando ela resolve jogar tudo para o alto, ela tinha que tentar e o beija profundamente.

**Eu penso estar vivendo uma ilusão  
Sem saber se me quer ou não  
Quem dera se a resposta fosse sim  
Mas acho que já nem liga pra mim  
Se for assim o meu coração  
Sofre só, sem você, em vão  
Bate mais triste então  
Mas ele ainda pode se alegrar  
Se de repente você reparar  
Que com você também aconteceu  
E sente amor tão grande quanto o meu  
Abra os olhos, veja quem te adora  
E sonha com você no mundo a fora  
E volta só pra te dizer  
**Passou-se meses e os dois se amavam a cada dia mais, Godric sempre estava sorrindo e ela não conseguia ler quando ele estava perto, ele sempre lhe roubava um beijo e a deixava desorientada.

-Quem te viu antes não acreditaria minha amiga –Helga fala rindo ao ver ela aérea –Cais te na graça do amor? –Rowena sorri e apenas confirma.

**Me namora  
Pois quando saio sei que você chora  
E fica em casa só contando as horas  
Reclama só do tempo que demora  
Abre os braços, vem e me namora  
Eu quero dar vazão ao sentimento  
Mostrar que é lindo o que eu sinto por dentro  
Beleza essa que eu te canto agora  
Abre os braços, vem e me namora  
**Godric tinha comprado tudo que precisava e sai cavalgando rapidamente para Hogwarts, ele queria estar logo com sua amada, se ele não tivesse que passar por tantos lugares trouxas, ele teria usado Gryffion para fazer as compras, assim ele estaria em casa logo.

-Estas com pressa Lord Gryffindor? –ele se vira e a vê em um cavalo branco, sorrindo para ele.

-Tu viste até mim? –ela desce e ele faz o mesmo, assim que eles se aproximam, se beijam fortemente e ela sorri.

-Não agüentarias mais a saudade de ti –ela fala enquanto o abraçava forte.

-Helga te expulsaste novamente pelo teu nervosismo? –ele pergunta maroto.

-Também –e os dois riem.

**Me namora  
Pois quando saio sei que você chora  
E fica em casa só contando as horas  
Reclama só do tempo que demora  
Abre os braços, vem e me namora  
Eu quero dar vazão ao sentimento  
Mostrar que é lindo o que eu sinto por dentro  
Beleza essa que eu te canto agora  
Abre os braços, vem e me namora  
**O tempo passou e Hogwarts estava completa, muitos eventos passaram rapidamente pelo castelo, como o casamento de Helga com o amigo de Godric, Arquimedes, a saída de Salazar, e o enfim casamento de Godric com Rowena, ela estava esperando que o castelo estivesse pronto, ela ficou triste com a partida de Salazar, ele era um bom amigo, mas ela se sentia feliz ao ver Godric na frente do salão principal com suas vestes de gala, sorrindo para ela.

-Amo te muito Rowena Ravenclaw Gryffindor –

-Tu sabes que te amo mais Godric Gryffindor –os dois se beijam sobre as palmas dos alunos da escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts.

Esta song vai para a minha amiga mimi Motta que leu as minhas songs..rsrs (eu acho.rsrs) adoro vc linda..


End file.
